Detty Good To see you Again
by englishstudent01
Summary: After two months of no seeing each other because their busy new lives Daniel and Betty met again.


Detty: Good, To see you again

(One shot)

**This fanfic is based on the latest detty pics of filming season four and I think the pics are cute and I just had to something special and also it has been awhile since my last Detty pic so always here is one and I hope you like it. Please always Read, Enjoy, Comment.**

After two months of being the new features editor at MODE. Life for Betty dramatically

changed as not only she had new job but got a new apartment at Tudor City in Manhattan close to where she work. Also changed her appearance slight bit as she working out more and planning on getting contacts and her braces removed . Betty thought today as decided to head home early and since it was beautiful day out she decided to walk home. Reaching Tudor City, about five blocks from her new apartment preparing to across to the street as she was look left to right, as she looked to her left there was little across bridge as low and behold she saw a flimiar man she hasn't over 2 months. The man who change her life. So instead of heading home went left towards the bridge went up to the man as she tap on his shoulder and said,

"Hey there stranger."

The man turned to Betty as it was Daniel Meade, Betty's ex boss and best friend, Daniel smiled as he was happy to see Betty as he pulled Betty into his arm in a hug as he spun her around then put back on the ground and said

"Betty Suarez, it is that you, you look,"

Daniel was at lost for words as he looked at Betty from Top to Bottom seeing Betty had change since the 2 months, as her hair as gotten straighter and more wavier the kind of hair you see in shampoo commercials, Daniel looking at her he was to be see those bright red glasses of hers, that went as always seem to manage her outfit it was little pink sundress with bright yellow sunflowers. Then he notice that bright smile of her and seen that she still hasn't lost her braces yet. But lastly he saw the biggest change as she lost a bit weight and he just couldn't believe how much she has change and that no matter what he still always admire that same old Betty that walked into the conference room on the first at work. Betty starting to worried as she notice Daniel rifting off to dreamland as she tried snapping Daniel out it she snap of her finger in front of Daniel's face and said

"Hey, Daniel, Are you okay?"

Daniel snapped back to reality as he reply, "Yeah, I am fine, you look Great by the way."

Betty smiled, "Why thank you, Daniel, you look not bad yourself."

Betty then looking at Daniel seeing that he hasn't change much that he was still handsome, dashing and charming, wearing a blue suit with white shirt and blue/Gray tie that seem to match those blue eyes of his. The only thing that really was the scruffyness on his face, as Betty always like Daniel shaved but then again she grown a custom to his scruffy look.

Then Daniel reply to Betty's comment.

"Thank you, Betty." then he said, "But I am still happy that you haven't lost your glasses or removed your braces yet."

Betty then told Daniel, "Well, thank but actually, I am thinking about getting contacts and removing my braces later this year."

Daniel yelled, "What? Why!"

"Why, Daniel, I am features editor now at MODE, and editor is not suppose to like this."

"But Betty, I didn't promote so you could give yourself a makeover."Daniel sighed

Betty told him, "But this my body, not yours, this is my decision, I want to change. I need to change, just like you changed since you met...." Betty stop as she wasn't sure to mention Molly because it has only been two months since her passing and she didn't want to bring up such painful memories, but Daniel ending up finish Betty's sentence.

"Since I met Molly, right"

"Yes, Daniel I am.." trying to apologize Daniel stopping her, "No need to apologize, it is okay, Really"

Daniel shaking his as he then turn away from Betty, leaning toward the guardrail of the bridge, Betty then knew it wasn't okay, Daniel was still grieving, still hurting. Betty felt the need to comfort him as he started to sob. Then Betty pulled Daniel into hug as Daniel was sobbing

"I still miss her, Betty, I miss her so much"

"I know, Daniel" as Betty him let go as she handed him a tissue which he started to use.

Sniffling Daniel said, "I am sorry Betty, I should be putting all on you, you've done so much already."

Betty told him, "It is okay, but really Daniel, Molly wouldn't want to live like this, she want to live your life and move on like the time, you remember when Sophia dumped you."

"How could forget she dumped on national television?" Daniel remembered

"And remember I set you up with Giselle, but she ended up standing you up so, I went to get you, we got pizza, did kaorke."

Daniel added, "Crashed a wedding and went to the Brooklyn Bridge. I remember Betty but what does this have to with Molly."

"She wouldn't want to scull alone." Betty giggled as she hope that it would laughed which it did and Daniel said.

"Thank you, Betty for some reason that made me so much better., Thank you."

That is when Daniel took his hand place them on Betty's face as he kiss on the cheek and gave another hug but this hug was different from all the others as it was longer, and after pulling slowly back their eyes met a spark happened. Daniel then began to slowly lean towards Betty as she wasn't moving as knew this where was going, Daniel was about to kiss her and as he made 90% of the way, Betty decide move in the other 10% as Daniel and Betty were sharing their first, sweet, soft and tender kiss. In the middle of this both Daniel and Betty's kiss their cell phones' started to ring. Sighed in disappointment Daniel and Betty broke from their kiss as they check their phones to see that their jobs were calling them back Daniel and Betty glance at one another. Betty sighed and said

"Well, So much for going home."

"Yeah," Daniel said, "Work is calling me back too."

"Yeah," Betty said, " Listen, about what just happen."

Daniel smiled, "It was nice."

Betty smiled, "Yes, it was"

Daniel added, "Well, it was good seeing you again, Daniel"

Betty reply "Yeah, you too."

Then Betty started to head back to work but Daniel grabbed her arm pulled her towards him kissed Betty on the cheek and whisper in her ear.

"I will see you again, Betty"

Betty smiled as didn't need to say a word or to object to that. Then Daniel and Betty parted ways, Later that night they met had dinner, a few drink, then after that a year they got married at the bridge they were reunited at and later had twins one Danielle Rose Meade and Patrick Douglas Meade. Betty didn't need get contacts or removed her braces as Betty thought she didn't to change her self to be loved as she already had everything she need to be loved.

The end


End file.
